Words
by Mione3
Summary: As most people do find out later, words can cause the most lasting wounds ever inflicted upon a human being. Physical pain will diminish with time, but emotional pain is unceasing.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to JK Rowling. I am however responsible for the plot.  
  
I'm not sure whether this will be a story many will be interested in so I am posting my first chapter to see what kind of response I get. Please let me know if you want me to continue.  
  
**Words  
**

Chapter 1: Shattered Friendships  
  
_It is amazing how one moment in a person's life could change everything. Whether it is because of something wonderful that happens, or something horrible, things are irrevocably changed.  
_  
_Nearly everyone has heard the rhyme, "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," at least once in their lifetime. However, as most people do find out later, words can cause the most lasting wounds ever inflicted upon a human being. Physical pain will diminish with time, but emotional pain is unceasing.  
_  
The Gyffindor common room was filled to the brim with students frantically studying for the upcoming final exams. There were second years crammed in the far corner by the fireplace. Under the window, the first years huddled, worriedly quizzing each other, not exactly sure what to expect. The third and forth years positioned themselves around the stairs to the dormitories, continually having to move in order to allow people up and down the steps. The sofa and chairs were occupied by overwhelmed fifth years, which were not studying for finals, but for their OWLS that were rapidly approaching. Along the same lines as the fifth years, the seventh years claimed a large round table to help each other study for their NEWTS. Lastly, the sixth years were circled around the second common room table, with the exception of two very prominent people.  
  
The two not seated were standing in the middle of the room, four feet apart, bellowing at the top of their lungs. In all probability no one could tell you what set it off, not even the two involved. It had been such a commonplace scene that most were very adept at ignoring the yells and screams issued. It wasn't until the fight took an unexpected turn that the occupants of Gryffindor took any real notice.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, Hermione, I am studying!" Ron let loose at his bushy-haired best friend.  
  
"I saw what you were supposedly studying, Ron," Hermione retorted. In a high pitched comical voice, very out of character for the girl, she continued. "_One thousand and one ways to woo the witch of your dreams! _Oh honestly, Ron. You are already with Hannah, you should be worrying about more important things."  
  
Ron Weasley had been dating Hannah Abbot, a sixth year Hufflepuff girl, for nearly a month and had not been able to get his mind on anything else. "Well, excuse me for having a life outside of books and tests." Ron shot back, irritated even further.  
  
"How do you think Hannah will feel if you bomb your finals?"  
  
"What Hannah and I feel, do or say are none of your God damned business. In fact, you can just stay out of my affairs altogether; you get me? They are no concern of yours." His face was red with anger.  
  
"Well, I just want you to be the best you can." Hermione responded.  
  
Ron ran a hand roughly through his mop of red hair before reacting. "I don't want your concern, in fact, I don't even know why I have wanted your friendship for this long. Or even why we were friends in the first place. I should have let that troll pound your head in and then none of us would have to listen to you prattle on incessantly about our homework or studies. It is unbelievably aggravating. _You_ are unbelievably aggravating, you, you, conceited, hot-headed, friendless, insufferable know-it-all _mudblood_!" He roared, his voice level increasing with each word.  
  
With the completion of his ranting a few things happened. First, Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers and her face visibly paled. All noise in the common room abruptly stopped and every set of eyes were focused on the pair. And lastly, Ron looked overjoyed at the fact that he left Hermione speechless.  
  
She looked around the room at all the people staring, swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed back the tears that threatened to spill down her white cheeks. Gathering her courage, she looked Ron square in the eye, and spoke in a normal, quiet tone.  
  
"I'll only say one more thing than, Ron. I never thought our friendship would mean so little to you, but now I realize that I was fighting a losing battle all along." She audibly sighed, "No matter how you might feel about me I am going to be the better person and wish you all the best in the future. But don't think for one minute that when you realize what you just let slip through your fingers I will be there to forgive and forget. You've gone too far this time Ronald Weasley. _You stay away from me!"_  
  
With that said, she turned and walked calmly through the portrait hole her head held high. It wasn't until the fat lady's picture closed behind her that the floodgates opened and she burned rubber out of the castle.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders at her response, took a drink from his water bottle and moved to take a seat back with his peers. He had become quite the celebrity over the course of the year, being the star keeper for the undefeated Gryffindor Quidditch team. The girls flocked around him, all of whom were jealous of Hannah for having snagged the handsome redhead.  
  
He was only able to take a few steps before his raven-haired best friend was standing in his way, cutting off his movement. "How could you say something like that to her?" Harry asked, almost begged for some reason that could justify his outburst.  
  
"I only stated the truth!" Ron said nonchalantly.  
  
Harry began clenching his fists at his sides, willing himself to keep calm. "You do realize you called her a mudblood, don't you?" Hoping against hope that Ron was unaware of the trouble his tongue had gotten him into.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ron went to side step Harry but was unable to do so.  
  
Just as Harry was about to let his emotions overtake his control and punch Ron in the face, he was beaten to it. Ginny, who had been frozen in her seat at the sight of her brother saying such horrid things, had finally recovered and stealthily moved to the feuding duo. With every bit of strength she could muster, she slapped Ron hard across the cheek leaving a nice red handprint visible. Cheers erupted from every occupant of the room, and Ron not only looked stunned at Ginny's response, but at the reactions of the others as well.  
  
"How dare you say such things, _Ronald Weasley_!" Ginny said, ignoring the commotion around her. "Just wait till mum and dad find out what you said. _Ooo_, I hope you get the beating you deserve."  
  
Ginny stormed out of the common room in hot pursuit of Hermione before Ron could get one word out.  
  
"Do you really think she'll tell?" Ron asked Harry, not really sounding all that afraid of what his parents might do.  
  
Harry just looked at him like he lost his mind. "No one deserves to be called something like that, especially not our best friend. You do realize that _my mum_ was a muggle-born witch, don't you? As far as I'm concerned, Hermione is a better friend than you are. She would never treat someone so despicably. Once you get your head on straight than maybe we can be friends, but until than, **_goodbye_**." He too, plowed through the portrait hole, disregarding the indignation of the fat lady.  
  
Ron watched Harry flee, muttering to himself, "who needs him." As soon as he sat down at the table with the other sixth year Gryffindors, every one of them stood and left.  
  
Following their example, Gryffindor was soon emptied of all its members, leaving a surprisingly satisfied Ron behind.


End file.
